


Here and Now

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Jovier - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: “John!” He warned, wary of Charles sleeping next to them. John didn’t answer, only turned to face Javier and press his lips to the other man’s. Javier pulled back slightly, only to be followed by John. He bit harshly at John’s bottom lip, eliciting a quiet groan. He felt their erections straining at their pants, rubbing together slightly.John ducked away from Javier’s lips, under the blanket draped over them, hands fumbling with the fly of Javier’s pants.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic to celebrate 10 fics on Cowboah Oneshots :)

Javier dismounted, knees buckling slightly, grasping Boaz’ saddle for support. The little horse craned around to look at Javier, a questioning spark in his eyes. Javier smiled tiredly, reaching to rummage though his saddlebags and pulling out an apple. Boaz stretched forward for the fruit, taking it and chewing contentedly. Javier hauled the saddle from his back, dumping it by the hitching post.

He promised he’d clean it up later – to himself, promises rarely kept – and stumbled toward Dutch’s tent. The camp glowed orange with lantern light at this hour, the moon like a claw scratch above. He reached to pull the flap back, only to pause with his fingers laying across the canvas. “Dutch? Robbed that stage.” He called and there was sounds of shuffling before Dutch replied.

“Great, son. We’ll talk later. Okay?” He said, clearing his throat and Javier grumbled, turning away. He collapsed to his bedroll, trying to fall asleep through the snoring of his camp mates.

He heard the crunch of footsteps coming toward the lean-to he shared with Charles and turned to see John, attempting to be quiet as he made his way toward Javier.

“John? What’re you doing?”

“Can’t sleep.” Came the whispered reply as John settled next to him, relaxing as Javier snaked an arm around his waist. Javier sighed contentedly, burying his face in John’s shoulder. He let his eyes flutter closed, felling the fog of sleep creeping toward him.

John ground his ass backward, rubbing against Javier’s clothed cock. Javier grit his teeth, squeezing his fingers on John’s hip and hissing quietly.

“John!” He warned, wary of Charles sleeping next to them. John didn’t answer, only turned to face Javier and press his lips to the other man’s. Javier pulled back slightly, only to be followed by John. He bit harshly at John’s bottom lip, eliciting a quiet groan. He felt their erections straining at their pants, rubbing together slightly.

John ducked away from Javier’s lips, under the blanket draped over them, hands fumbling with the fly of Javier’s pants. Once undone, he shuffled them down enough to free Javier’s cock, jerking it a few times before taking the head in his mouth. Javier bit down on his knuckle to keep the low noise building in his throat down. John’s hands moved to the small of Javier’s back, trailing down along his ass to the back of his thighs.

Javier pressed his spare hand to the back of John’s neck, pressing him onto his cock. John gagged as Javier hit the back of his throat. He panted slightly as Javier began jerking his hips, growling lowly. John swirled his tongue, rewarded with Javier squirming as he felt the urge to groan out John’s name.

John shoved his hand down to free his own cock, pumping himself as Javier neared his climax. They both froze when Charles shifted and grumbled in his sleep, realising the vulnerable position they were in, and the possibility of discovery. The thought caused Javier’s cock to twitch as he continued thrusting into John’s mouth, encouraging John to continue pleasuring himself.

Javier came with a barely audible groan, fingers knotting in John’s hair and yanking roughly. John hummed slightly as his own seed spilled over his fingers, his throat working to swallow Javier’s spend down. He pulled back, tongue swiping over his lips as he shuffled back to press his forehead to Javier’s.

Javier’s hand caught his wrist, bringing his seed-coated fingers to his mouth and raking his tongue over them. John’s heart skipped a beat as Javier’s gaze met his own. He bought his head forward to kiss Javier once again, parting his lips to allow the other man’s tongue to swipe across his own.

Javier’s hand remained on the back of John’s head, the other on the small of his back, John’s hands on Javier’s shoulder. They each pulled the other impossibly closer, sharing the small moment of relative privacy that was a commodity in a busy camp, tangled together until the sky turned scarlet with the coming dawn.


End file.
